Yuuri Katsuki/Gallery
Anime Screenshot (9).png EP1c.png EP1d.png YK1.png EP1g.png images (1).jpg EP1i.png YK 3.png Yuri and Morooka.png yuurikatsuki2.PNG yk and hm.png Yuuri Chibi.jpg Picture of Yuuri and Vicchan.png Yuuri as a child.png YK4.png Yuuri and Vicchan.png Yuri-on-Ice-01-41.jpg Yuuri after his imitation of Viktor.png Yuuri and Takeshi.jpg When Everything have started.png FatassYuuri.png Aaaaaah Yuuri.png Yuuri having a great time in the onsen.png yukmctfun.png Yuri-on-Ice-02-12-1280x720.jpg Episode 2 anime.png YPYK EP2 a.jpg YK EP2 p.jpg YK EP2 o.jpg YK EP2 n.jpg YK EP2 m.jpg YK EP2 l.jpg YK EP2 k.jpg YK EP2 j.jpg YK EP2 i.jpg YK EP2 h.jpg YK EP2 g.jpg YK EP2 f.jpg YK EP2 d.jpg YK EP2 c.jpg YK EP2 b.jpg YK EP2 a.jpg Yn yk yp ep3.PNG Yp yk vn ep3.PNG Yk yp ep3.PNG YKVN.png Yp yk2 ep3.PNG Yp yk ep3.PNG yk ep3.PNG yk2 ep3.PNG yk3 ep3.PNG yk4 ep3.PNG Hot springs on ice - Yuri vs. Yuri.png Yuuri chooses the costume of Viktor.png Episode 3 anime.png YURI OMG OMF OMFOFMFF.png yk6 ep3.PNG yk5 ep3.PNG Yk vn2 ep3.PNG Yk vn ep3.PNG IMG 6649.PNG Yuri-on-ice-episode-3.jpg Viktor jealous.png Yuri from Episode 4.jpg Victor likes Yuri's song.png Ayyyyyyyy.png Championship Episode 5.png OMG OMG.png Victor hugs Yuri.png BOI HUG THE HUG.png Yuuri concentrated.png AAAA ADA YURIIABJDKA.png AHAGJA MU BOI.png IS THIS AN INDIRECT CONFESSION.png Yuri and Victor go to Chine.png Company of friends.png EP6 VNYK.png Yuri, Victor, Phichit & Guang.png Win win yuri victor.png Yuuri tired EP7.png SLEEP WITH VIK.png hnnnnnnghghg.png CRIPPLING DEPRESSION.png WHERE IS YURI PROTECTION SQUAD.png Viktor clogs the ears of Yuuri.png VIKTOR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YURI'S KOKORO.png YK crying EP7.png SOMEBODY PLEASE SEND HELP IMMEDIATELY.png WE NEED TO PROTECT THIS ENDANGERED CINNAMON ROLL.png AaaAaAaA aaa AAAAA HHHH.png ITS CANON GUYS.png Screenshot 2016-11-16 at 3.21.41 PM.png HNNGGHKSNDLNF.png Viktor and Yuuri.png EP7 winners.png Yuri&Seung-gil Lee.jpg Katsuki Yuri and Viktor.jpg VN YK ep8.png zdgzfkhmlmx.png WHSILKDNKNDA.png Hvjhgvjhlk.png YK SC Ep9a.jpg rip.PNG Jjhug.PNG hoe bye this is so cute.PNG seunggilhug.PNG Yurio and Yuri ep 9.jpg katsukiyuri.jpg yuuri&sara.jpg Yuuri&yuri.jpg Yurio Yuri and other ep 9.jpg VN YK ep 9 2.png YK ep 9 2.png YK SC MC ep 9.png YK ep 9 1.png YK ep 9 fs result.png YK ep 9 fs fall.png Ep9airport4.PNG Yurio and Yuri ep 10.jpg Yuuri blushing.png YK ep 10 1.jpg Yuri and Viktor ep 10.jpg Yuri ep 10.jpg Yuri episede 10.jpg Yuri_Viktor_10.jpg Christophe and Yuri ep 10.jpg Yurio Viktor Yuri.jpg Yuri and Viktor episode 10.jpg Judgement day.PNG Same.PNG Ep10leavig.PNG Ep10phichitviktuuri.PNG Ep10yuuriphichitminakochrismari.PNG Ep10yuuri2.PNG Ep10viktuuri12.PNG ME TOO.PNG Ep10viktuuri9.PNG Epcupofchina.PNG Ep10viktuuri6.PNG Ep10viktuuri5.PNG Ep10viktuuri4.PNG Ep10viktuuri3.PNG Ep10viktuuri2.PNG Ep10viktuuri.PNG Ep10viktuuri7.PNG Ep10viktuuri8.PNG Ep10viktorchrisyuuri.PNG Yuuri and Yuri ep 10.jpg Yuuri&viktor.jpg viktor yuuri ep 10.jpg viktor yuuri 02 ep 10.jpg Yuri Yuuri ep10.jpg Dance off ep10.jpg Danceoff1 ep10.jpg Danceoff2 ep 10.jpg Yuuri ep10.jpg Yuuri 1 ep10.jpg Yuuri 2 ep10.jpg Yuuri kissing his ring.png YK Episode 11.png YK Ep 11.png Yuuri with Viktor episode 11.png Viktor with Yuuri episode 11.png Viktor Yuuri hug.png Phichit with Yuuri.png Yuuri smilling.png Yuuri with Phichit.png Viktor Yuuri ep 11.png Viktor Yuuri episode 11.png Yuri, Viktor and Yuuri.png Viktor Yuuri.png Yuuri after his short program.png Yuuri seeing Viktor.png Yuuri thinking.png Yuuri and Viktor seeing the others skaters.png ep11viktuuri6.PNG ep11yuuri6.PNG ep11viktuuri7.PNG ep11yuuri8.PNG ep11yuuri9.PNG ep11yuuri10.PNG ep11yuuri3.PNG Same otabek.PNG Ep11sarayuuriviktor.PNG ep11 Victor&Yuuri.jpg Ep11death.PNG Ep12pvviktuuri.PNG Ep12pvviktuuri2.PNG YK ep 12 .png YK ep 12 2.png VN YK ep 12 3.png VN YK ep 12 2.png VN YK ep 12 1.png Yuuriep12beginning.png Yuuriandviktorep12beginning.png Ep12viktuuri15.PNG Ep12viktuuri14.PNG Ep12viktuuri13.PNG Ep12viktuuri12.PNG Ep12viktuuri11.PNG Ep12viktuuri10.PNG Ep12viktuuri9.PNG Ep12viktuuri8.PNG Ep12viktuuri7.PNG Ep12viktuuri6.PNG Ep12viktuuri5.PNG Ep12viktuuri4.PNG Ep12viktuuri3.PNG Ep12viktuuri2.PNG Ep12viktuuri1.PNG yuuriskatingatgpf.png yuuri-nervous.png Gifs GIF 20161117 105252.gif VIKTORKISSEDYURI.gif Yuri x viktor.gif Yuri x viktor 2.gif Gif1.gif Official Sketches YK OS 1.jpg YK OS 2.jpg yuurikatsukiOS.jpg yuuri.jpg this cutie.jpg Other Yuri K Profile.jpg YuriKChara.png yuuri katsuki.png BtnChara1.png yuuriK_viktor.png Official YKVNYP.jpg Official VKYK 1.jpg Official YKVNYP 1.png EmowQ46Umjs.jpg W4AH6dCnP5o.jpg dntcbgSrklw.jpg QngMmdOyeBQ.jpg Victor and Yuri.jpg Victor&Yuri&Yurio.jpg DVD Cover.jpg Cover for Otomedia.png YK VN YP official.png VN YK YP Monthly Pash.jpg THE DREAM.jpg|https://twitter.com/yurionice_PR/status/809686964836306945 Yuri x yuri.jpg Yuuri and Yuri on Newtype Magazine.png Icons YuriK.png YuriKIcon.png YuKIcon.png YK AT.png Yk chib.png Category:Galleries Category:Subpages Category:Character Galleries Category:Character Subpages